Death Day
by crystalbloods
Summary: AU/Twoshot/Sakura terjebak pada sebuah rantai kematian sahabatnya. Sakura - Ino - Ten-Ten/"...dendam dan terror..."/aku tak percaya/Pukulan kedua,"Ini untuk kau yang telah menodai..."/M for bloody/Full warning inside/For FFC/Completed! RnR or CnC?
1. Chapter 1 : Beetwen Us

"Gyaaa…" teriak Sakura histeris kemudian terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya memburu, detak jantungnya pun berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Sekilas, ia menatap lemas jam yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya.

'Hah, ternyata sudah pagi,' gumamnya lalu berdiri dan segera membereskan tempat tidurnya—dan bersiap-siap untuk segera berangkat sekolah.

'Mimpi yang aneh.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Death Day**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, Typo, M for Bloody, Ugly Language, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read and don't FLAME**

**Keterangan :**

_Italic_** = flashback, kata-kata asing, dan kata-kata yang bermakna tertentu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Ai Kireina Maharanii**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Horror x Mystery x Crime x Any More**

**.**

_**For FFC**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Beetwen Us**

**.**

**.**

**Twoshot**

**.**

**.**

**Morning, at 05.30 a.m. Sakura's home.**

Setelah melakukan semua aktifitas paginya seperti biasa, Sakura segera mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Aku berangkat!" pamit Sakura pada ibunya yang tengah membereskan meja makan.

"Ya," respon ibunya singkat.

Sakura pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa—berjalan kaki—karena jarak sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Ia berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang masih sepi. Pantas, karena fajar pun belum nampak. Sedangkan Sakura—ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya terlebih dahulu. Pagi ini pun, ia harus pergi sendirian, karena biasanya ia selalu berangkat sekolah bersama Ino dan Ten-Ten—kedua teman akrabnya.

Dalam perjalanannya ke sekolah, Sakura terus merasa gelisah. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, karena ini sangat berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang biasanya. Ia terus teringat akan mimpinya semalam.

_Kresek_

Sontak, Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang, "cuman kucing ternyata." Sakura pun menarik napas lega. _'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Rasanya, ada yang terus mengikutiku sejak aku berangkat dari rumah,'_ batinnya kebingungan.

Sakura pun kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Ia terus berjalan dalam diam. Tak terasa, ia pun sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat sekolahnya sebelum masuk.

Sepi. Itulah pemandangan yang pertama kali Sakura lihat. Tidak banyak siswa yang datang sepagi ini—kecuali siswa yang akan mengerjakan tugas sepertinya.

Dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit berat, Sakura pun memasuki sekolahnya. Ia terus berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah, kemudian menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dua—dari tiga lantai yang tersedia. Ya, tentu. Karena Sakura adalah siswi kelas 2, tepatnya 2IPA 1.

Hening terus menyelimuti perjalanannya. Hanya suara hentakan sepatu kats hitamnya saja dan sedikit gemelisik angin yang menemaninya. Sesekali, ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan. _'Siswa kelas dua belum ada yang datang ternyata,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

_Praangg_

Sakura tersentak kaget. Hampir saja ia terjatuh dari tangga yang dinaikinya untuk menuju lantai dua. Ia pun kemudian menoleh ragu-ragu.

"Hah."

Ternyata hanya suara seekor kucing yang menjatuhkan kaleng di pojok ruangan. Untunglah, kali ini Sakura bisa kembali bernapas lega—karena hampir saja ia menjerit ketakutan. '_Siapa sih yang nyimpen kaleng di sana? Gak ada kerjaan banget!_' rutuknya dalam hati.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hawa dingin kembali menusuk ke dalam setiap susunan urat sarafnya. Terkadang, ia menggigil kedinginan. Dan suasana yang sedikit gelap ini memperlambat langkah kakinya.

_Tap_

Hentakan terakhir sepatu Sakura yang telah sampai di koridor lantai dua—beberapa meter dari kelasnya. Sakura melihat ke kanan dan kirinya untuk memastikan bahwa dia di sini sendirian atau tidak.

Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, Sakura kembali menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan kelas 2IPA 3. Ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat asing baginya. Sesosok gadis berambut kuning pirang yang dikuncir empat tengah duduk dengan kepala ditenggelamkan di kedua tangannya.

Tanpa diperintahkan, gadis itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum getir pada Sakura. Terlihat, wajah putih pucatnya yang sangat ayu, namun penuh luka sayatan. Beberapa diantaranya mengeluarkan likuid merah kental. Rambutnya yang dikuncir itu, nampak berantakan. Bajunya terlihat begitu usang dengan sobekan di sana-sini terutama di bagian dadanya yang sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan asal likuid kental yang merembes di bajunya. Tepat. Di belahan dadanya itulah asal likuid merah kental anyir itu mengalir dengan derasnya. Tak luput dari itu semua, tubuhnya pun sama halnya—penuh dengan luka sayatan dan berlumuran likuid yang sama.

_Glek_

Sakura menelan ludah tak percaya. Ia kembali teringat gosip usang tentang kakak kelasnya yang meninggal di kelas tersebut—tiga tahun silam. Kini, perasaan hatinya tak menentu. Meskipun sedikit gelap, tapi Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok gadis itu. Ditambah lagi dengan hawa dingin yang terus menusuk urat sarafnya, dan juga suara gemelisik angin yang terus membisikkan kalimat demi kalimat yang tidak jelas.

Sakura berusaha mengacuhkannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya lurus ke depan untuk meneruskan langkah kakinya. Sedetik itu juga, ia melihat seseorang berada di hadapannya dan sedang melihat tajam kearahnya.

"Kyaaa…" Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan keringat mengucur deras seperti baru saja berolahraga. Nafasnya memburu menahan rasa takut. Suaranya menggema di seluruh penjuru koridor sekolah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat ia mengetahui bahwa ada yang mendekatinya. Ia hampir saja menangis, saat tangan seseorang yang sangat dingin menyentuh pipinya.

"Sakura," ucapnya, "bukalah matamu."

Sakura yang masih diselimuti rasa takut mencoba membuka matanya. Seketika itu pula, ia ber_blushing_ ria. Seakan rasa takutnya menghilang begitu saja. "Se-Senpai?"

"Hn, kenapa?"

"Eh, ti-tidak. Aku hanya takut saja," jawab Sakura dengan suara yang sangat gemetar. "Sasuke-senpai sedang apa ada disini?"

Ternyata, orang yang mendekatinya adalah Sasuke—senpainya sendiri.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih ketakutan.

Baru saja Sakura menghela napas lega, Sasuke langsung terhenti dari jalannya dan kembali menatap Sakura tajam. "Berhati-hatilah," pesan Sasuke kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya dan menghilang di ujung koridor. Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah _stoic-_nya.

Sakura pun segera berdiri dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar dan rasa takut yang semakin menjadi. Apalagi setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi. Kembali, ia melihat ke dalam kelas tadi—mencari sesosok makhluk misterius yang tadi di lihatnya—namun, hasilnya nihil. Disana kosong. Tidak ada orang lain lagi selain dirinya yang berada di luar kelas.

Gemelisik angin terus menyapu tengkuk Sakura yang sebenarnya sudah sangat dingin. Cepat-cepat ia berlari memasuki kelas, dan segera mengerjakan tugasnya—karena hari sudah mulai siang.

"Bagus," gumam seseorang di balik pintu—setelah Sakura memasuki kelasnya—

.

.

.

"Sakura," sapa Ino ramah seperti biasanya kemudian duduk di bangku sebelah Sakura. "Kamu kenapa, Ra?"

Sakura menjawabnya dengan senyuman miris. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," dustanya.

"Bagaimana tugasmu? Sukses kan?"

"Begitulah," jawab Sakura malas. Sebenarnya, ia tak mau lagi mengulas kejadian tadi pagi.

"Hai!" sapa Ten-Ten yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Ten-Ten, tumben datangnya siang?" celetuk Ino.

Ten-Ten tertawa garing, "hehehe… begitulah. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Aku tahu, pasti kamu habis jalan sama Neji-senpai kan?" ledek Ino.

Wajah Ten-Ten pun memerah seketika. "Ti-tidak. Neji-senpai sedang sibuk dengan urusannya di klub judo," elaknya.

"Hahaha, ya sudahlah. Ra, kamu kenapa sih? Jawab dong! Daritadi aku lihat kok diam terus?" kata Ino lagi dengan cemas. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura yang biasanya amat sangat cerewet, kini menjadi diam seribu kata.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir saja." Sakura berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Rasanya… ada yang aneh."

"Aneh?" jawab Ino dan Ten-Ten kompakan.

"Ya. Entah kenapa, sejak semalam aku terus berpikiran seperti itu. Bahkan, aku pun tidak bisa tidur semalam," kata Sakura sambil menatap lekat-lekat kedua wajah sahabatnya.

"Tuh kan…," sambung Ten-Ten.

"Udahlah Ra, jangan dipikirin. Aku juga sama kok. Dari kemarin perasaanku gak enak terus," ujar Ino menenangkan kedua sahabatnya.

_Deg_

Tiba-tiba saja Ino merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak. "Kemarin kan…," Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Ino menatap sayu kearah Sakura dan Ten-Ten. Ia baru saja teringat akan hal ini. _'Bodoh, kenapa aku baru sadar?'_ pikirnya.

"Ino?" Ten-Ten berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Kemarin…," kata Ino. Suaranya mulai sedikit bergetar. Wajahnya pun mulai terasa panas.

"Kemarin itu hari minggu Ino…," kata Sakura yang merasa bosan.

"Bukan itu Ra. Kemarin kan, hari di mana Dei-nii pergi…," ucap Ino. Kali ini, ia tak bisa berbohong untuk tidak menangis. Karena airmatanya sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Deidara-nii ya. Itu berarti…," Sakura ikut menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tiga tahun sudah gosip itu menyebar di sekolah ini," tambah Ten-Ten.

"Benar," kata Ino kemudian mengusap air matanya. "Dan tiga tahun pula kepergian Tema-senpai yang kematiannya pun sangat misterius. Bahkan, sampai sekarang pun jasadnya tidak di temukan."

"Aku ingat," Ten-Ten kemudian duduk di bangkunya yang berada tepat di depan Sakura dan Ino. "Kata orang, sebelum dendamnya terbalaskan, dia akan terus menerror sekolah ini setiap tahunnya di hari yang sama."

"Dendam, terror. Maksud kalian?" kata Sakura keheranan. Sungguh, menjadi murid baru di sekolah ini awal semester lalu, membuatnya tidak begitu terlalu mengenal sekolah ini. _'Apa kejadian tadi pagi ada hubungannya yah?'_ batin Sakura bingung.

"Jadi, Temari-senpai akan terus menghantui sekolah ini sampai dia membalaskan dendamnya pada orang itu. Dan satu-satunya yang mengetahui sejarah ini hanyalah Naruto-nii yang pada saat itu ada di lokasi. Atau mungkin—" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya. "—Gaara-senpai dan Sasori-senpai yang _notabene_-nya adalah saudara dekat Temari-senpai."

"Setahuku, Gaara-senpai adalah adiknya. Dan Sasori-senpai adalah saudara mereka. Dan mereka semua pun, sama-sama berasal dari kota Shibuya. Bukan berasal dari Tokyo. Temari-senpai pindah kesini saat ia kelas tiga SMA. Sedangkan Gaara-senpai dan Sasori-senpai masih kelas tiga SMP. Sedangkan Naruto-nii, dia dulu adalah anak kelas satu yang kebetulan ada di sekolah dan belum pulang. Dan setahuku lagi, dia sekarang berkuliah di Paris." Ten-Ten menambahkan.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Deidara-nii? Bukankah… dia Anikimu Ino?" Sakura semakin bingung, walaupun ia sudah mengetahui gosip ini. Tapi, itu hanya sedikit saja. Sangat sedikit.

"Benar. Dei-nii adalah Anikiku. Dia meninggal tepat pada saat Temari-senpai meninggal juga. Dan Dei-nii pun meninggal di sekolah ini bersama kedua temannya. Yakni, Itachi-nii—aniki Sasuke dan Hidan-nii teman sekelas mereka. Saat itu, Nii-san bilang padaku kalau dia akan pulang malam karena ada pelajaran tambahan," ucap Ino pelan.

"Kaa-sanmu, tidak tahu pada saat itu?" Sakura semakin tertarik untuk memecahkan masalah ini.

"Tidak. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang berada di London karena ada urusan bisnis, pada saat itu. Mereka tahunya setelah Dei-nii meninggal." Ino merasakan pipinya basah kembali.

"Lalu?"

Ten-Ten menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. "Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya lagi. Tidak ada yang tahu sebab dan bagaimana kejadian ini bisa terjadi. Kecuali… mungkin kita harus menanyakannya pada senpai-senpai kita."

"Hah? Apa kau gila Ten-Ten? Mereka bertiga kan murid yang sangat populer di sekolah ini. Mereka pun di kenal sebagai siswa yang cukup pendiam dan misterius bukan?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Dengan cepat, Ten-Ten mentup kedua telinganya yang terasa akan pecah mendengar teriakan Sakura yang tanpa aba-aba tadi. "Benar. Dan untungnya, semua murid yang ada di sekolah ini belum ada yang tahu bahwa Ino adalah adiknya Dei-nii kecuali kita dan semua guru." Intensitas nada suara Ten-Ten mengecil seketika.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku adalah incarannya. Maka dari itu, sejak aku masuk sekolah ini, identitasku selalu di rahasikan." Ino menghela napas panjang. "Mungkin sekarang, identitasku tak akan rahasia lagi."

"Tapi kenapa harus kamu, Ino?" ujar Sakura sedikit emosi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Ino menjawab lemas. "Ra, Ten, Kakashi-sensei sudah datang. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi."

"Eh," Sakura dan Ten-Ten berseru bersama-sama kemudian duduk dengan sikap sopan dan siap untuk menerima pelajaran.

"Hmmm, informasi yang menarik. Dan akhirnya…" gumam seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Ino—sebelum Kakashi datang.

.

.

.

**Teng … teng …**

Jam belajar pun berakhir tepat pada pukul tiga siang. Semua siswa segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Suasana kelas menjadi sangat riuh. Namun, sebelum semua murid di kelas Sakura keluar, ada dua orang murid laki-laki memasuki kelas Sakura—setelah meminta ijin pada guru yang pada saat itu sudah selesai mengajar.

"Selamat siang semuanya," sapa seorang laki-laki yang diketahui sebagai seorang ketua OSIS itu membuka pembicaraan. Dan suasana kelas pun langsung berubah menjadi hening.

"Sakura, emang hari ini ada jadwal sumbangan yah?" bisik Ino tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Nggak ada deh perasaan," jawab Sakura sedikit bingung. '_Ada apa ya?_'

"Kami hanya ingin menyampaikan pada kalian, bahwa besok adalah saatnya pemilihan Ketua OSIS yang baru. Diharapkan, semua murid datang pada pukul delapan pagi," kata Sasori—sang ketua OSIS yang sebentar lagi akan turun jabatannya.

"Dan bagi anggota OSIS, terutama para kandidat Ketua OSIS selanjutnya, harap berkumpul di ruang OSIS sekarang," kata Sasuke—sang wakil ketua OSIS menambahkan.

"Dan sekarang, inilah profil lengkap para kandidat ketua OSIS selanjutnya," ujar Sasori lalu membagikan lembaran kertas itu pada semua murid dan diikuti Sasuke.

Tepat pada saat Sasori berpapasan di bangku Sakura, ia berkata, "Selamat ya Sakura kamu terpilih."

"Tapi ini kan masih calon Senpai…," jawab Sakura sambil sedikit tersenyum malu. '_Aku sampai lupa kalau besok adalah pemilihan Ketua OSIS,_' batin Sakura tersenyum malu.

"Semoga sukses!"

"Arigatou Senpai…"

Sasori pun segera menyelesaikan tugasnya membagikan kertas tersebut, lalu kembali ke depan.

"Terima kasih semuanya," ucap Sasori ramah kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas Sakura.

"Ra, kayaknya Sasori-senpai suka ke kamu tuh," ledek Ino saat akan keluar dari kelas.

"Mana mungkin. Dia emang dasarnya udah baik kok," elak Sakura yang sebenarnya pernah menyimpan sedikit perasaan pada Sasori. Pernah, eh?

"Ya udah Ra, aku pulang duluan yah! Jaa—" pamit Ino kemudian pergi meninggalakan Sakura dan Ten-Ten—yang juga anggota OSIS di dalam kelas.

"Ayo Ra!" ajak Ten-Ten lalu pergi bersama-sama menuju ruang OSIS.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang semuanya," kata Sasori dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ya," jawab semuanya serempak.

Rapat pun berjalan dengan santai dan berlangsung cepat karena rapat kali ini hanya membahas mengenai acara besok saja.

"Jadi, besok kalian semua berpakaian seperti biasa, yakni berseragam putih hitam. Dan bagi para kandidat, tolong persiapkan semuanya dengan baik yah. Mulai dari kesehatan jasmani dan rohani. Semoga sukses semuanya!" ujar Sasori menarik kesimpulan sekaligus menutup rapat kali ini.

"Ya." Semua yang berada di sana pun segera meninggalkan ruang OSIS—begitu juga Sakura dan Ten-Ten yang biasa pulang bersama-sama.

"Sakura, semoga sukses yah!" ucap Hinata—kakak kelas mereka berdua—saat akan mengunci pintu ruang OSIS.

"Arigatou Senpai," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Pulanglah cepat, karena hari sudah mulai malam," kata Sasuke yang keluar paling akhir dari dalam ruang OSIS.

"I-iya Senpai," kata Sakura sedikit tergagap.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat kemudian pergi meninggalakn mereka semua.

"Hinata-senpai, kami pulang duluan ya," pamit Ten-Ten kemudian pergi bersama Sakura keluar dari gerbang sekolah, dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di dalam sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Cih." Terdengar suara seseorang yang mendecih ketika semuanya sudah bubar—termasuk Hinata—

.

.

.

"Ten, kamu nginep aja ya di rumah aku?" pinta Sakura ketika mereka akan berpisah di pertigaan jalan.

"Emang kenapa Ra?" tanya Ten-Ten bingung. "Emang Kaa-san sama Tou-sanmu berantem lagi?"

"Bukan gitu. Ada yang mau aku bicarain, Ten. Penting!" tegas Sakura.

"Bukan aku gak mau Ra. Tapi gimana kalo Kaa-san nyariin aku?"

Sakura memutarkan kedua _emerald_-nya bosan. "Ya tinggal ditelpon aja. Bilang kalo kamu nginep di rumah aku."

"Hah, iya deh." Ten-Ten menghela napas pasrah.

"Sekarang, ayo pulang."

.

.

.

**Night, in Sakura's home.**

"Jadi, apa yang mau kamu bicarain Ra?" tanya Ten-Ten setelah mandinya selesai dan sudah memakai baju.

"Ten, kamu ngerasa ada yang aneh nggak, sama Ino—sejak kita ngomongin masalah Temari-senpai itu?" Sakura mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmmm…" Ten-Ten terlihat berpikir. "Sepertinya iya. Kayak ada… yang disembunyiin Ino dari kita, Ra."

"Apa ya?"

"Menurutku sih, soal kematian Dei-nii, ya nggak? Soalnya kematiannya begitu misterius," kata Ten-Ten dengan sedikit gerakan tangannya yang memutar—seperti sedang menunjukan sesuatu. "Dan soal… dia yang jadi inceran si pembunuh itu."

"Iya."

_Crack, slash._

"Kyaaa…" jerit Sakura dan Ten-Ten histeris.

"Ra, kok mati lampu?" Ten-Ten berusaha mencari ponselnya untuk memberikan sedikit penerangan.

"Nggak tau. Haduh, mana Kaa-san sama Tou-san pergi lagi," kata Sakura cemas.

_Ctarrr….._

Suara petir tiba-tiba saja menggelegar dengan kerasnya. Membuat Sakura dan Ten-Ten saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Kilat pun dengan setia menemani mereka.

"Ten, kenapa kamu meluk aku?"

"Gomen-gomen… habis, aku takut sih. Di rumah aku kan nggak pernah mati lampu," tutur Ten-Ten sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Masa'sih Ten?" kata Sakura tak percaya.

"Aku kan pake _generator_," jawab Ten-Ten sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Yah, kalo itu sih, aku juga punya Ten."

"Ya udah, hidupin dong!"

"Hmmm… aku nggak tahu di mana tempatnya. Kalau mau, ayo antar aku," tawar Sakura yang langsung disetujui Ten-Ten.

Namun, baru saja Sakura dan Ten-Ten berdiri, tiba-tiba suara petir tadi kembali menggelegar. Tapi kini disertai gemuruh angin yang kencang dan hujan yang turun dengan deras. Sontak, kedua gadis itu pun segera jatuh kembali ke atas kasur.

"Ten, perasaan ramalan cuaca hari ini bakalan cerah deh?" kata Sakura dengan suara yang cukup bergetar.

"I-iya," Ten-Ten yang sudah sangat takut pun tak dapat berkomentar apapun selain diam.

"Ayo kita cari lagi," ajak Sakura kemudian berdiri bersama Ten-Ten, dengan hanya mengandalkan penerangan seadanya dari ponsel milik Ten-Ten, karena ponsel miliknya sedang dalam keadaan _lowbat_.

"Ra, kita mau kemana?" kata Ten-Ten yang berada di belakang Sakura dengan keadaan tubuh bergetar hebat.

"Dapur."

Ten-Ten melihat sekelilingnya yang gelap lalu menangkap bayangan manusia tengah berdiri tepat di depan jendela dapur. "Ra, kita di sini cuman berdua kan?"

"Iya, emang ada apa sih?" Sakura segera membalikkan badannya menghadap Ten-Ten.

"I-itu…," kata Ten-Ten sambil menunjuk ke arah bayangan tadi.

_Ctaaarrrr…_

Diselingi suara petir tadi, bayangan itu terlihat mulai mendekat. Dalam penerangan yang seadanya ini, membuat mereka berdua terlihat bingung dan semakin takut.

_Ctaaarrr…_

Suara petir berikutnya, dan bayangan itu pun semakin terlihat mendekat ke arah kedua gadis ini.

"Ra, lari…," perintah Ten-Ten kemudian berlari mencari jalan keluar dengan tangan masih menggandeng Sakura.

"Ten, mau kemana? Ini tempat masak. Nggak ada jalan lagi," bentak Sakura yang sama-sama takutnya. Sementara bayangan tadi terus mengikuti mereka.

"Apa?" Ten-Ten menghentikan langkahnya.

"Iya. Gimana nih?"

"Cari pisau atau apalah cepet."

"Buat apa ?" kata Sakura yang heran melihat Ten-Ten yang sibuk mencari-cari pisau.

_Ctaaarrr…_

Petir berikutnya menampakkan bayangan tadi yang terlihat semakin mendekat. Dan suara gemuruh hujan serta angin yang kencang membuat ruangan ini serasa kedap suara untuk berteriak.

"Cepet…," kata Ten-Ten lagi.

"Eh, iya…" sekarang, Sakura pun sama sibuknya dengan Ten-Ten mencari pisau.

"Dapat," kata Ten-Ten kemudian membalikkan badannya. "_Shit_!" umpat Ten-Ten.

Ternyata, bayangan itu sudah berada di depan mereka—hanya berjarak sekitar dua meter saja. Matanya berkilat tajam penuh amarah. Dan seringai tipis terlihat samar di wajahnya.

"Mau apa kau?" kata Sakura geram sambil mengacungkan pisau yang telah berhasil didapatkannya.

Tak ada jawaban dari bayangan tersebut, hanya tindakannya saja yang terus mendekati kedua gadis ini.

"Mati kau…," ujar Ten-Ten sambil melemparkan pisaunya.

Tapi sayang sekali, pisau itu tidak mengenai kulitnya sedikitpun.

"Cih, apa maumu?" bentak Sakura semakin kencang seiring dengan suara petir dan angin yang terus bergemuruh.

_Ctaaarrr…_

Bayangan itu tetap saja tidak merespon. Ia tetap berjalan pelan mendekati Sakura yang satu langkah lebih depan dibandingkan Ten-Ten. Terlihat samar, ia mengacungkan sebuah katana yang mengkilap di tengah cahaya petir yang menggelegar.

"Ra…," Ten-Ten menelan ludah tak percaya. "Di-dia bawa katana, Ra."

"Hah, apa? Bagaimana ini?"

"Kaa-sanmu, kapan pulang?" ucap Ten-Ten tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

"Nggak tahu."

Bayangan itu pun semakin dekat dan dekat, dan…

_Ctaaarrr…_

"Kyaaa…"

.

.

.

"Belum tidur Ra ?" kata Ten-Ten yang sedang memandangi hujan yang begitu deras mengguyur kota Tokyo malam ini di balik jendela.

"Belum."

"Kenapa? Masih kepikiran yang tadi yah?"

"Iya." Sakura kemudian bangun dan duduk di pinggir Ten-Ten. "Lagian, aneh juga. Kok di musim semi gini ada hujan yang sederas ini sih?"

Ten-Ten mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu. "Aku juga aneh."

"Menurutmu…," kata Sakura sambil meminum segelas coklat hangat yang tadi dibuatnya sebelum tidur. "… apa ini gara-gara tadi kita membicarakan soal Dei-nii dan Temari-senpai ?"

"Mungkin saja."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Untung saja kita selamat."

"Iya."

.

.

.

_Brakk_

_Cklek_

_Traaang_

"_Hahh… hahh…," deru napas Sakura dan Ten-Ten yang terengah-engah._

_Ctaaarrr…_

_Slash_

_Seketika itu juga, lampu kembali menyala._

"_Kaa-san…," teriak Sakura kemudian berlari menghampiri Tsunade yang baru saja masuk dari pintu belakang._

"_Ada apa ini Sakura? Kenapa berantakan?" kata Tsunade sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Sakura._

"_Ada pembunuh…," kata Sakura gemetar._

"_Pembunuh?" Shizune yang datang bersama Tsunade pun berkomentar lalu mendekati Ten-Ten yang duduk dengan wajah amat pucat. "Kamu baik-baik saja?"_

"_I-iya…," jawab Ten-Ten yang masih tetap bergeming di tempatnya._

"_Sekarang cepatlah tidur. Hari sudah mulai malam. Urusan dapur, biar Kaa-san yang bereskan," kata Tsunade lembut lalu pergi menuju meja makan._

"_Baik Kaa-san…," jawab Sakura pelan. "Oh ya, Tou-san mana?"_

"_Tou-sanmu tidak pulang malam ini. Dia masih ada pekerjaan di kantornya."_

"_Hmmm."_

"_Sakura, apa kamu sudah makan?" ujar Tsunade sebelum Sakura pergi._

"_Sudah. Ayo Ten…," ajak Sakura pada Ten-Ten yang masih terduduk dengan lemas._

"_A-ayo…"_

.

.

.

"Sekarang ayo cepat tidur, Ra. Besok kan kamu harus siap-siap untuk pemilihan ketua OSIS yang baru," kata Ten-Ten kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, lalu segera mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya untuk terlelap.

"Iya."

.

.

_**-Death Day-**_

.

.

**Morning, at 08.00 a.m, SMAN 1 Tokyo**

"Ohayou Sakura!" sapa Sasori ramah pada Sakura yang tengah duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan panitia—untuk para calon ketua OSIS berikutnya—

"Ohayou!" sapa Sakura ramah seperti biasanya dan tak lupa sebuah senyuman kecil ia lontarkan.

"Hn, mana para kandidat lainnya?" ucap Sasuke yang tadi datang bersama Sasori.

"Tidak tahu. Kalau Shino, tadi kulihat dia sedang berjalan bersama Sai," jawab Sakura sedikit pelan, karena jika ia melihat Sasuke, maka ia pun akan langsung mengingat kejadian tempo hari.

"Oh! Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Dan kau Sasuke, tolong umumkan pada semua kandidat agar segera berkumpul," kata Sasori lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua.

"Hn." Sasuke pun segera pergi menuju ruang guru untuk mengumumkan.

'_Syukurlah,_' batin Sakura lega.

Acara pun dimulai dengan pidato dari masing-masing kandidat, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pemilihan ketua OSIS dengan cara pemungutan suara layaknya pemilu. Acara hari ini, berlangsung dengan meriah.

Seiring dengan berjalannya pemilihan, waktu pun terus berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa, sang penghitung waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

"Sudah saatnya," gumam seseorang di balik tirai yang menutupi sebagian kelas yang dipakai untuk pemungutan suara.

**~~ To Be Continued ~~**

**A**uthor's **N**ote :

**Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…***plakk

**Aadduuuhhhh…***megang jidat

**Kepala Ai pusing banget nih…***Derita Lo*** kok bisa yah, Ai bikin cerita yang superrrrrrrr ancur. Plot-nya acak-acakan, **_**ending**_**-nya ngegantung gila-gilaan… (?) ceritanya aneh pula. Terus, deskripsi abal….. ditambah EyD yang nggak bener dikitpun… **T_T –pundung-

**Oke minna, bagaimana fic Ai kali ini? Akh, iya. Sekedar ngasih tau, kalo ini tuh fic ratem pertama Ai. Bloody pertama juga. Jadi, mohon maaf ya kalo ceritanya aneh sangat….-**gak penting-

**Oh ya, horror-nya gimana? Sebelumnya, Ai juga mau nanya, ini fic pantes ke ratem nggak sih? Pantes di horror nggak? Lagean, kayaknya disini tuh belum muncul ya horror-nya…? Haihhh….. **-_-

**Ckckckck, maaf minna kalau mengecewakan sangat. Boleh minta concrit EyD, de el el nggak? Solanya Ai paling nggak mudeng soal EyD… meskipun udah berapa kali baca buku panduan sama belajar dari sana-sini juga, tapi tetep aja….-**lo emang lemot**-**

**Ini fic Ai persembahkan untuk FFC. Dan mohon maaf lagi ya yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ini aneh. Lagian ini fic twoshot kok- soalnya kalau dibikin oneshot kepanjangan…..**

**Hiks, akhir kata, Ai minta **RnR + CnC** yang seikhlasnya ya dari reader… apapun itu akan Ai terima dengan lapang dada. Tapi dengan syarat itu bukan **flame** yah?**

**Karena, dengan reader mem-**flame** Ai, berarti reader itu nggak mau ada kemajuan dari Ai. Yah, Ai pikir sih ya, daripada nge-**flame** yang gak jelas, mendingan juga ngasih kritik atau sarannya. **=w=

**Baiklah minna, akhir kata jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak bahwa anda telah membaca fic abal nan aneh ini…..**

**Arigatou,**

Sincerely**,**

**Ai Kireina Maharanii**

_**See you next chappie…^^**_


	2. Chapter 2 : The Time Is Now

"Sudah saatnya," gumam seseorang di balik tirai yang menutupi sebagian kelas yang dipakai untuk pemungutan suara.

**Death Day**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, Typo, M for Bloody, Ugly Language, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read and don't FLAME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan :**

_Italic_** = flashback, kata-kata asing, dan kata-kata yang bermakna tertentu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Ai Kireina Maharanii**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Horror x Mystery x Crime x Any More**

**.**

_**For FFC**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : The Time Is Now**

**.**

**.**

**Twoshot**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah semuanya," kata Sasori dari dekat pos pemungutan suara melalui _speaker_—seperti biasanya. "Setelah seharian ini kita melakukan pemungutan suara untuk memilih Ketua OSIS periode berikutnya, dan setelah kami melakukan penghitungan suara, maka—" Sasori menghela napas sejenak, "—yang akan menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS selanjutnya, adalah…," Sasori kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya, "… adalah… Haruno Sakura."

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana yang tadinya tegang kini berubah menjadi riuh. Sorak sorai serta tepuk tangan saling menyahut satu sama lain. Memberikan irama sebuah kebahagiaan bagi seorang, Haruno Sakura.

"Selamat ya Sakura," kata Ten-Ten sambil menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Arigatou," balas Sakura terharu.

"Silahkan bagi Ketua OSIS yang terpilih untuk maju ke depan," kata Sasori mempersilahkan.

Sakura menghela napas sejenak, "ya."

Sakura pun mulai berpidato untuk mengucapkan rasa syukur karena ia telah terpilih. Tak berlama-lama acara ini dilaksanakan, akhirnya, tepat pada pukul tiga siang, semua murid dipersilahkan pulang.

"Ra, Ino mana?" tanya Ten-Ten pada Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru.

"Nggak tahu. Emang tadi dia nggak bareng sama kamu?" bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Kalau pas di aula sih bareng, tapi tadi dia bilang mau ke toilet."

"Ya mungkin dia masih di toilet, Ten," kata Sakura asal.

"Nggak, dia nggak ada disana."

Kini, Sakura mulai merasa sedikit panik. "Ino…," teriak Sakura cepat. "Ten, aku khawatir. Coba kamu telpon ponselnya!"

"Tadi nggak aktif, Ra."

"Coba lagi!" kata Sakura sambil mencari-cari Ino di kelas terdekat.

"Dia ada di ruang OSIS!" kata Ten-Ten akhirnya.

"Ngapain dia? Bukannya Ino gak kepilih ya?" kata Sakura heran lalu menghentikan aksi pencariannya. '_Sasuke!_'

"Katanya dia diajakin sama Sasori-senpai."

'_Sasori?_' batin Sakura bingung. _"Oh_, shit_!"_

"Kenapa, Ra?" Tanya Ten-Ten bingung melihat perubahan sikap Sakura yang drastis.

"Ayo cepat!" ucap Sakura kemudian langsung berlari pergi.

"Kemana?"

"Ruang OSIS."

.

.

.

_Brakk_

Suara pintu ruang OSIS yang dibuka paksa oleh Sakura dan Ten-Ten.

"Ino!" kata Sakura kencang sembari mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Kemudian, ia segera melihat sekeliling. Dan sang target ternyata sedang berduaan bersama Sasori. "Ino, sedang apa kamu? Kita nyariin."

"Maaf. Tadi aku ada urusan dengan Shikamaru-senpai dan Sasori-senpai," kata Ino dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasori lembut seperti biasanya.

"Senpai sedang apa di sini? Bukankah semua orang sudah pulang yah? Bahkan guru-guru pun sudah pulang. Bukankah harusnya sekarang aku, yang bertugas mengecek sekolah saat sudah bubar? Bukan begitu?" kata Sakura dengan menatap tajam wajah _baby face_ Sasori.

"Hahaha…," yang ditanya malah tertawa kencang.

"Ini tidak lucu Senpai! Atau…," Sakura berusaha keras untuk berpikir. Dan… "_Shit_! Ino cepat kemari!"

Namun terlambat, kini Ino sudah berada dalam genggaman Sasori.

"Akh!"

"Sayang sekali Sakura, kamu ini terlalu lambat. Dan apa boleh buat, kalian pun harus ikut bersamanya nanti. Oh ya, aku lupa," Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah katana dari belakang punggungnya. "… tidak perlu aku kasih tahu pun, kalian pasti akan selalu bersama bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Ten-Ten mulai emosi.

"_We are best Friend Forever_. Bukankah itu janji kalian? Kami adalah sahabat sejati selamanya.," kata Sasori diikuti tawanya yang meledak. "… mati pun kalian pasti bersama!"

"Katana itu—" Sakura angkat bicara, "—kau adalah orang yang semalam ingin membunuh kami'kan, Sasori?"

"Apa?" kata Ten-Ten kaget sekaligus tak percaya.

"Pintar juga kau ternyata Haruno Sakura. Tadinya aku ingin menghabisi kalian terlebih dahulu. Tapi… ternyata gagal. Dan sekarang adalah hari kematian kalian semua!" kata Sasori masih dengan sikap datar, tapi cengkraman tangannya di leher Ino semakin kencang.

"Akh!" pekik Ino kesakitan dengan suara tertahan.

"Ino…! Lepaskan dia Sasori!" bentak Sakura dan mulai mendekati Sasori.

"Sekarang kau sudah berani ya, Sakura kecil, memanggilku tanpa sebutan 'Senpai'?" kata Sasori sambil memain-mainkan katananya.

"Cuih, tak sudi aku memanggil orang psikopat sepertimu dengan sebutan 'Senpai'!" tantang Sakura.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ingin membunuh kami semua?" kata Ten-Ten akhirnya.

Sasori kemudian melemparkan Ino asal ke sudut ruangan hingga kepalanya membentur kursi dengan keras. Karenanya, Ino menjadi tak sadarkan diri.

"INO!" jerit Ten-Ten dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Hahahaha…," Sasori tertawa kencang sekali, "sudah kuduga. Ternyata, kalian semua memang lemah," ejek Sasori yang langsung membuat amarah Sakura semakin menjadi.

"Tenang, Ra," cegah Ten-Ten sebelum Sakura melakukan tindakan. "Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Oke, Oke. Kenapa, hah? Aku ingin membalaskan dendam Tema-nee! Sebenarnya, incaranku hanyalah Ino saja. Tapi entah kenapa kalian yang selalu bersamanya harus kubunuh juga. Karena jika tidak, rahasia ini akan terbongkar." Sasori memain-mainkan katananya lagi.

"Oh, aku tahu sekarang. Kenapa Ino bilang padaku kalau dia incaran selanjutnya. Ternyata dia sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu," kata Sakura geram.

"Pintar sekali kau Sakura. Aku ingin membunuhnya, karena dia adalah adik dari si bodoh Deidara yang telah ingin memperkosa Tema-nee bersama Hidan," jelas Sasori datar.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka semua mati?" dengan sisa-sisa keberaniannya, Ten-Ten mencoba mendekati Sakura yang sudah jauh berada di depannya. "Tapi, tunggu. Bagaimana dengan Itachi-nii? Bukankah dia juga ikut terbunuh, hah?"

"Tema-nee lah yang membunuh mereka sebelum mereka pun membunuh Tema-nee. Tapi, setelah membunuh mereka, Tema-nee pun tewas. Sedangkan Itachi, dia hanya korban dari keegoisan Deidara dan Hidan!"

"Tahu darimana kau?" bentak Sakura dan semakin mendekati Ino yang berada di samping sasori.

"Tak penting aku tahu dari mana. Yang jelas, kalian harus mati!"

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Sasori segera menggoyangkan katananya kearah Sakura. Namun sayang, itu hanya mengenai sedikit lengannya saja, karena Sakura telah lebih dulu berlari menghampiri Ino yang pingsan.

"Awas Ten!" teriak Sakura memperingati. Namun di sayangkan lagi, ternyata Ten-Ten lengah dan katana itu pun dengan mulusnya menggores lengan kanan Ten-Ten sangat dalam, sehingga likuid kental berwarna merah anyir, menyembur keluar dengan derasnya.

"Aarrggh," erang Ten-Ten kesakitan.

"La-lari… Ra," ujar Ten-Ten terbata-bata sambil memegang tangannya yang terasa amat sangat sakit. "Se-sela… mat… kan… Ino."

"Nggak Ten. Aku nggak bakal ninggalin kamu." Sakura pun segera berdiri kemudian mengahampiri Ten-Ten sambil membawa Ino yang sudah setengah sadar.

_Cklek_

Lampu ruangan OSIS pun seketika itu juga mati. Memberikan aura gelap pada siapa pun yang berada di dalamnya. Suara-suara asing pun mulai tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Sakura, dan berhasil membuatnya bergidig ngeri. Semilir angin malam pun mulai terasa hadir di sekeliling mereka.

"Berani juga rupanya kau, Sakura," kata Sasori sambil menyeringai.

"Diam kau _brengsek_! Jangan pernah menyentuh kedua temanku!" geram Sakura.

Merasa ada yang mengganggu telinganya, Ino pun segera bangun dari pangkuan Sakura. Seketika itu juga, matanya membulat lebar menyaksikan adegan asing di hadapannya. "Sakura… a-apa yang ter… jadi?"

"Ino, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," kata Sakura lega sambil memeluk Ino.

"Ra, tanganmu kenapa? Ten-Ten juga…," Ino tak bisa menghilangkan rasa cemasnya. Tapi kemudian, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Senpai…," Ino menatap tajam Sasori, "Akulah yang seharusnya mati. Bukan mereka—"

Sasori menyeringai lebar. "Dengarkan itu Sakura. Dia sendirilah yang menginginkan mati."

"Tidak Ino! Sakura, Ino ayo cepat kalian berdua lari. Biarkan Sasori aku yang tangani," ucap Ten-Ten kemudian berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Tapi Ten…"

"Cepat!" bentak Ten-Ten. Sakura dan Ino pun segera berlari keluar dari ruang OSIS. Dengan kondisi tubuh yang terluka—membuat Sakura berlari sedikit pelan. "Dan aku, adalah lawanmu, Sasori!"

"Berani kau?"

"Siapa takut!"

_Jleb_

Dengan cepat, Sasori mengayunkan katananya pada perut Ten-Ten, lalu mengoyak-ngoyak semua organ dalam Ten-Ten seperti anak kecil yang sedang asyik bermain.

"Uhuk!" tanpa disangka, Ten-Ten akhirnya terjatuh dan memuntahkan darah.

"Lemah."

_Jleb_

_Jleb_

_Jleb_

Tiga tusukan katana Sasori tepat pada organ dalam Ten-Ten, yakni paru-paru dan hatinya.

Ten-Ten pun sudah merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Ia hanya mampu terbaring lemas di atas lantai yang penuh dengan likuid kental merah anyir itu.

"K-kau… uhuk…," kata Ten-Ten terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa?"

_Crash_

"Aaarggh!"

Tanpa ampun, Sasori lalu menggores-goreskan ujung katanya pada kulit mulus Ten-Ten. Dan alhasil, kini tubuh Ten-Ten tak lagi semulus dulu. Karena kulitnya sudah penuh dengan sayatan dan likuid merah anyir itu bagaikan sebuah tinta warna yang memberikan keindahan dalam setiap ukirannya.

"Ja… jangan… bu-bunuh… I… no," ujar Ten-Ten dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal dan penglihatan yang sudah sangat buram.

"Maafkan aku gadis kecil. Tujuan utamaku adalah membunuhnya. Bukan membunuhmu."

_Crash_

"Aaaarrrrggggghhhh…." Kali ini giliran wajah ayu Ten-Ten yang menjadi sasaran. Dan lukid kental berwarna merah anyir itu pun kembali mengucur dengan derasnya.

"_Good bye_."

_Jleb_

Sebuah tusukan terakhir tepat pada jantungnya—sekaligus mengakhiri hidupnya—

'_Hati-hati Sakura… hahh… hahh… aku tak bisa berbuat lebih dari ini'_ batin Ten-Ten untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aaarrrgghhhh…" erangan terakhir Ten-Ten sebelum ia benar-benar menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

.

.

.

"Ra, sebaiknya lukamu di obati dulu!" kata Ino yang masih berlari bersama Sakura.

"Nggak ada waktu Ino!"

_Brukk_

Tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba saja terhuyung jatuh ke lantai.

"Sakura!" Ino yang masih setengah berlari akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku obati dulu ya?" Ino pun segera mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari dalam tasnya.

"Ya sudah. Cepat Ino!"

_Tap … tap…_

"Ssstt, ada yang mendekat," ucap Sakura sangat pelan dan nyaris berbisik.

"Siapa?" jawab Ino tak kalah pelannya. "Mungkinkah Sasori-senpai?"

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura menjadi pucat. "Kalau itu Sasori, bagaimana dengan Ten-Ten? Dia tak mungkin di kalahkan begitu saja. Dia kuat!"

"Tapi Ra, itu mungkin saja. Sasori-senpai kan laki-laki!" bantah Ino. "Ya, ini sudah selesai."

"Bagus, ayo cepat lari lagi," kata Sakura kemudian segera berdiri. '_Terima kasih Ten-Ten._'

"Sakura…," Ino berdiri mematung di samping Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang begitu mendengar ucapan Ino.

_Deg_

"S-Senpai sedang apa disini? Kenapa belum pulang?" kata Sakura lagi setelah mengetahui siapa yang tadi berada di belakangnya.

Ino pun kemudian membalikkan badannya. "Sasuke-senpai?"

"Hn. Kalian sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" kata Sasuke datar dan dingin.

"Kami…," Sakura menjawab pelan. Tapi, sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ternyata yang paling dihindari berada tepat di belakang Sasuke. "Senpai awas…."

"Hn."

_Crash_

"_Shit!"_

"Apa maumu? Mana Ten-Ten?" bentak Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Santai saja. Seperti sudah kujanjikan sebelumnya—dia sudah pulang duluan. Dan sekarang, saatnya kalian berdua menyusul." Sasori mulai mendekati Ino tapi dicegah oleh Sakura. "Oh, ada Sasuke rupanya. Sedang apa kau di sini, Uchiha?"

"Sasori, apa yang kau lakukan dengan katana itu?" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Sasori. _'Sudah kuduga.'_

"Tenang saja Sasuke, aku takkan membunuhmu. Karena aku tahu, kamu pun pasti membenci gadis ini!" Sasori kemudian memeluk Ino dari belakang—dengan katana tepat di lehernya.

"Lepaskan dia bodoh!" Sakura meggeram kesal. Kali ini, tak ada yang dapat menghalanginya, ia pun segera mendekati Ino yang sedang dalam posisi dipeluk Sasori.

_Duak_

"Ugh," Sakura terjatuh setelah ditendang Sasori.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, kini sudah habis kesabarannya. "Hentikan Sasori!" bentak Sasuke penuh amarah. Sasuke tidak terima jika gadis kesayangannya ini terluka, apalagi sampai meninggal. "Dendam apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai dendam pada siapapun."

"Jangan berbohong Uchiha kecil," kata Sasori sambil menyeringai. "Apa kau sudah lupa, Uchiha? Apa kau sudah melupakan Itachi-nii? Anikimu satu-satunya yang telah tiada dari dunia ini karena ulah Deidara?"

"Tidak Sasori. Aku sudah tak ingin membahas ini lagi," geram Sasuke sambil meraih tangan kanan Sakura.

Sakura berusaha berontak. Tapi apa daya, genggaman tangan Sasuke amatlah kuat. "Sasori, lepaskan Ino. Kumohon…."

Sasori malah tertawa keras,"hahaha… apa kau bilang? Lepaskan? Apakah akan semudah itu, hmmm? Sudah bertahun-tahun aku mencari siapa adiknya, dan kini setelah aku mengetahuinya, apakah harus kulepaskan begitu saja?"

"Akh!" pekik Ino kesakitan. Sasori pun dengan cepat membawa Ino pergi dari hadapan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan dia?" kata Sasuke kesal. "Ayo cepat kejar!"

"Ya."

Maka terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Sasuke, Sakura dengan Sasori yang membawa Ino—di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sementara itu, hari pun sudah semakin larut dan gelap. Sang surya telah kembali ke peraduannya dengan damai. Dan kini, giliran sang bulanlah yang akan menemani mereka semua—sekaligus menjadi saksi semua yang akan terjadi, malam ini.

"Hei Sasori, hentikan!" Sakura berusaha mengejar Sasori. Tapi langkah kaki Sasori sangatlah cepat, dan membawa mereka semua menuju atap sekolah yang sangat tinggi.

"Kenapa kesini?" kata Sasuke sambil sedikit terengah-engah.

"Hahaha… bodoh sekali ternyata kalian hah?" kata Sasori sambil terus tertawa.

Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura. "Grrrtthh… masalah itu sudah sangat lalu Sasori. Kenapa kau masih ingin membahasnya? Lagipula, apa ada yang salah dengan Ino? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa bodoh!" ia mencoba mendekati Sasori namun dicegah Sasuke.

"Biarkan dulu saja Sakura," kata Sasuke datar.

"Tapi Senpai…," bantah Sakura tapi hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Sasuke. "Baiklah," kata Sakura pasrah.

"Aku sangat tidak terima Tema-nee diperlakukan seperti itu. Apa salahnya, eh? DIA ADALAH ADIK SI BODOH DEIDARA!" teriak Sasori menggelegar. Terlihat dengan jelas, amtanya berkilat tajam, dingin dan… penuh amarah.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya," kata Sakura berang. Baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan orang sebodoh Sasori, mungkin?

"Bodoh," umpat Sasori dingin.

"Sekarang, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya Sasori?" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Menurutmu?" Sasori menyeringai lebar.

Secepat kilat, Sasori langsung mengayunkannya katananya kearah Sakura yang berada sekitar dua langkah di depannya, dan seketika itu pula langsung mengenai tubuh bagian depan Sakura—dada dan sekitar perutnya—

"Aarrrggh," rintih Sakura kemudian jatuh tersungkur. Likuid merah pun mengalir dari bekas sayatan yang cukup besar itu. "Dasar psikopat!" rutuk Sakura.

"Hhhh…" Sasuke mendekati Sasori kemudian langsung memukul wajahnya dengan sangat keras hingga Sasori terpental jauh ke belakang. Sementara Ino, ia terbawa Sasori ke belakang karena cengkraman tangannya sangat kencang.

"I-Ino…" Sakura mencoba berdiri untuk membantu Ino dengan keadaan tubuh yang sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah, dan seragamnya yang sudah setengah terkoyak itu.

"Sasori urusanku Sakura. Sekarang, kau mundur saja," perintah Sasuke yang langsung dibantah mentah-mentah oleh Sakura.

"Tidak Senpai. Kau tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini. Aku… tak ingin sampai kau terluka," kata Sakura lirih. Tak terasa, likuid bening kristal mengalir dari pelupuknya. Membuat anak sungai kecil-kecil di pipi manisnya..

Sasuke menghela napas, "aku lebih tak tega lagi jika kau yang terluka," katanya kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasori.

"Cih," Sasori pun berdiri, tanpa melepaskan genggamannya sedikitpun dari tubuh Ino. "Kau bodoh Uchiha," ejek Sasori lalu melemparkan Ino hingga membentur pagar besi di pojok atap dekat tangga.

"Arrrggghhh…" Ino memekik tertahan merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing lalu mengeluarkan likuid merah anyir yang sangat kental—kepalanya terluka dalam.

"INO…" jerit Sakura histeris lalu kembali jatuh tersungkur.

"Hahaha…" Sasori dengan sangat cepat berlari kearah Ino kemudian merengkuhnya. Tak peduli dengan cairan kental merah anyir itu menempel di seragam putihnya. "Kalian semua harus mati!"

"Tak akan semudah itu!"

"Hiks… hiks… I… no…" isak Sakura. "Maafkan a-aku Ino… karna aku, k-kau jadi begini…" ucap Sakura dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi.

"Kau memang lemah Sakura…" ledek Sasori dengan tawa yang semakin kencang, tapi tidak digubris sedikitpun oleh Sakura. Ia masih tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Sakura…" kata Sasuke pelan kemudian mendekati Sakura dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Tapi masih tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

"Bodoh!" tawa Sasori pun mereda. Kini, sorot matanya menyiratkan keseriusan yang sarat, dan bukan main-main lagi. "Jika kalian tidak ikut campur, sudah dipastikan kalian pun akan selamat. Tapi sekarang, semuanya sudah terlambat. _It's too late_." Sasori mengambil kembali katananya yang tadi sempat terjatuh lalu mengarahkannya pada tubuh Ino yang sudah lebam.

"Jangan bunuh dia! Atau kau pun akan kubunuh!" ucap Sasuke penuh amarah. "Jika kau membunuh dia, itu sama saja kau membunuh sahabatmu sendiri, Sasori!"

"Maksudmu, si rambut nanas itu, hah?" kata Sasori berpura-pura bodoh. Ia pun menyenderkan tubuh Ino di tembok belakangnya lalu menyeringai lebar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasori menatap tajam tubuh Ino yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Tubuhnya kini sudah kehilangan banyak darah akibat kepalanya yang tadi berbenturan hebat dengan besi itu—yang menyebabkan darahnya tak bisa berhenti mengucur. "Inikah maksudmu?" ia kemudian menggoreskan katananya pada tubuh Ino. Mulai dari atas sampai bawah-kaki.

"Sasori!" Sasuke segera berdiri. "Sakura?" ia menatap serius pada Sakura.

"Ino…" kata Sakura pelan. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. "Senpai, tolong Ino!"

"Hn." Sasuke pun segera berlari ke arah Sasori.

"Mau apa kau Uchiha? Kau tidak ada hak untuk menghentikanku," kata Sasori sambil mengarahkan katananya pada Sasuke. "Atau… kau pun ingin bersenang-senang denganku?" katanya lagi sambil menusukkan katananya pada bagian dada dan perut Ino.

"Akh!" pekik Ino dengan likuid kental merah menyembur dari perut dan mulutnya. "Sa… suke… Se-Senpai… cepat… hahhh… pergi da-dari sini… uhuk uhuk…" katanya sambil kembali memuntahkan likuid merah anyir itu. "Ba-bawa… hahhh… Sa… kura pe-pergi…"

"INO…" jerit Sakura histeris dengan airmata yang semakin deras mengalir.

Sasori pun kemudian berjalan medekati Sasuke yang tidak jauh berada di hadapannya. "Hm?" ia pun menendang perut Sasuke keras-keras hingga Sasuke terpental jauh dan hampir saja terjatuh dari atap gedung.

"Aaarrrgghhh…" Sasuke pun mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Ino—ia memuntahkan likuid merah anyir dari dalam mulutnya.

"Aku bosan dan lelah," gerutu Sasori sambil memain-mainkan katananya. "Baiklah," sorot matanya berubah menjadi serius. "Akan kuakhiri sekarang juga," ucapnya kemudian berlari kearah Ino yang sudah setengah tidak sadar.

"Sasori, kumohon… hentikan!" Sakura mencoba berdiri dengan tubuh yang cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa?" Sasori segera mengayunkan katananya pada Ino, dan…

"INOOO…" jerit Sakura histeris kemudian limbung tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Hahahaha…" tawa Sasori tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Sakura, kau tunggu disini saja," kata Sasuke kemudian membantu Sakura kembali duduk. Ia kemudian berlari kearah Sasori dan langsung memukulnya.

_Duak!_

Tubuh Sasori seketika jatuh dan katananya pun terlempar jauh sekali. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Sasuke segera mengangkat kerah baju Sasori dan kembali memukulnya, tepat pada wajahnya. Pukulan pertama, "Ini untuk Sakura dan Ino."

"Akh," Sasori meringis. Kini ia sudah tak berdaya tanpa katananya.

Pukulan kedua, "Ini untuk kau yang telah menodai persahabatan kita bertiga. Aku, kau, dan Shikamaru."

Sasori berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke. Lalu pukulan ketiga, "Ini untuk kau yang telah dengan bodoh melakukan ini semua."

Akhirnya, Sasori pun terlepas dari cengkraman Sasuke. "Mau kemana kau?" Sasuke terus mendesak keberadaan Sasori hingga berada di ujung atap.

Dan, pukulan terakhir. Sasuke menarik napas sejenak, "ini untuk KAU YANG TELAH MEMBICARAKAN ITACHI-NII DENGAN TIDAK SOPAN!" jerit Sasuke sambil melayangkan pukulan pada perut Sasori.

_Duak!_

_Brukkk_

Sasori terlempar jatuh ke bawah dari atap sekolah dengan ketinggian lebih dari sepuluh meter itu. Sasuke pun menatap tajam Sasori yang berada di bawah dengan tubuh bersimbah likuid merah kental anyir yang masih sangat sangat segar.

"Semuanya telah berakhir, Sakura."

"Arigatou, Senpai."

"Hn."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Death Day~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" kata Sasuke kemudian medekati Sakura.

"Ya. Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja," dusta Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang?" tawar Sasuke datar tapi sedikit melembut. "Sudah ada Kakashi-sensei yang akan menindaklanjuti kasus ini."

"Baiklah," kata Sakura lemas dengan pandangan yang masih kosong.

"Kalian akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Kurenai pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati. Dan Sasuke, tolong jaga Sakura baik-baik. Sensei tidak yakin jika Sakura akan pulih dengan cepat," kata Kurenai kemudian pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Ten-Ten, Ino… aku akan sangat merindukan kalian berdua," gumam Sakura sambil terus memeluk lutut kakinya dan… terus menangis!

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke sambil membantu Sakura berdiri. Mereka berdua pun pulang bersama-sama setelah melewati satu malam yang sangat menyedihkan. Dan pagi ini, mereka tak harus takut lagi. Karena semuanya sudah berakhir.

.

.

"Sakura… k-kau ba-baik-ba-baik saja'kan?" kata Hinata yang kebetulan bertemu Sakura di dekat gerbang.

"Ya. Senpai tidak masuk kelas?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, "gara-gara kasus se-malam, ha-hari ini sekolah li-libur Saku…"

"Eh, iya. Baiklah Senpai, aku pulang dulu," pamit Sakura sopan kemudian pergi bersama Sasuke menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang dan beristirahat dengan tenang. Dengan luka yang sangat serius itu, sepertinya mereka berdua perlu perawatan yang sangat _intensif._ Tapi… itu nanti. Karena mereka berdua menolaknya.

.

.

.

**Top News!**

**Pembunuhan kejam terjadi pada remaja SMA.**

**The Daily**—Tiga orang murid SMA, tepatnya SMAN 1 Tokyo yang sudah bertaraf Internasional itu dikagetkan dengan penemuan tiga murid yang tewas terbunuh, Selasa (12/04/11) malam. Selain penemuan tiga korban tersebut, di sana juga ditemukan dua orang saksi mata dengan inisial US dan HS. Pada saat dimintai keterangan oleh media, mereka berdua tidak buka mulut sedikitpun, hanya saja menurut pengurus sekolah tersebut, pembunuhnya adalah mantan ketua OSIS yang baru saja turun dari jabatannya, dan dikabarkan, ia pun ikut tewas dengan terjatuh dari atap sekolah yang ketinggiannya lebih dari 10m.

Dan yang paling membuat kaget, adalah penemuan mayat seorang gadis yang kepalanya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Hingga saat ini, pihak kepolisian dan pihak sekolah masih terus berupaya mencari motif dari pembunuhan keji yang terjadi pada murid-murid berprestasi mereka—pada dua orang saksi mata tersebut. Menurut kepala sekolah SMAN 1 Tokyo—Sarutobi Asuma, "Kami akan menanyakannya pada mereka berdua, tapi setelah kondisi mereka benar-benar pulih total," katanya pada saat media menemui beliau di tempat kejadian. Bahkan, orang terdekatnya pun sama sekali tidak tahu menahu atas kejadian ini. Karena menurut mereka, sang mantan Ketua OSIS adalah orang yang sangat baik dan pintar. Lantas, apakah motif sebenarnya?

Hanya mereka berdualah—saksi mata kejadian—yang tahu.

.

.

.

**~~ The End ~~**

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **N**ote :

**Jiiiaahhhhhhhhhh….. ***nepuk jidat*****

**Reader, tolongin otak Ai yang nggak beres ini dong! **–ditimpuk orang se-RT-

**Kok- malah bikin **_**bloody**_**-nya yang kayak gini sih…? Aneh kan? Asal-usulnya aja nggak jelas gitu. Apaagi ceritanya. CkckckcK…. **TT_TT

**Terus, chara-nya juga pada mati ya? Hiks…**

_**Ending**_**-nya ngegantung pula. Ditambah, seperti biasa, deskripsi-nya ngaak ngena, suasananya, plot, dan yang penting tuh EyD-nya… **=w= *pundung*

**Ada saran supaya ntar fic-fic Ai selanjutnya makin bagus di bidang gore…? **–ngarep-~~~XD

**Hahhhh, yasud, concritnya ya Ai minta lagi…. Yang membangun tentunya. Dan, akhirnya, fic ini terselesaikan juga. Maaf kalau makin mengecewakan….**

**Hiks, akhir kata, Ai minta **RnR + CnC** yang seikhlasnya ya dari reader… apapun itu akan Ai terima dengan lapang dada. Tapi dengan syarat itu bukan **flame** yah?**

**Arigatou, minna…**

Sincerely**,**

**Ai Kireina Maharanii**

_**See you next time….. **_

= jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yah…! = *plakk


End file.
